What is Written
by Ella Anders
Summary: The Dragon's will is the unwritten law, and such fate will come to pass. Domino falls into despair, and a princess must strive to survive in uncharted terrain in hopes of one day earning her happy ending. And perhaps fulfil her destiny. Sequel to Daphne's Legacy.


**_What is Written_**

 _Camp NaNoWriMo- April 2017_

 _By Ella Anders_

 _Summary: The Dragon's will is the unwritten law, and such fate will come to pass. Domino falls into despair, and a princess must strive to survive in uncharted terrain in hopes of one day earning her happy ending. And perhaps fulfill her destiny. Sequel to Daphne's Legacy._

 _Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow. I, the authoress, do not own and or profit from anything._

 _Authoress Notes: I had been planning on following up "Daphne's Legacy" for a while now. And somewhere in the mists of that a completed AU universe was developed. What can I say, AU rewrites are some of my favourites._

* * *

Act One: Chapter One

Time doesn't change everything.

Or at least several months isn't enough time. Ten to be more specific.

From her place in bed, Dafne turned on her side and allowed her eyes to fall on the small bassinette placed before the large windows. The young women's eyes twinkled for a moment as she watched a tiny hand reach out from under the soft golden linens. Small laughs followed as more movements was made under the thin bedding.

Dafne's upturned lips strained into a thin line, her brows knit as she recalled just what today was. The day the King and Queen of Solaria where coming to the palace. The day they would be bring home their new baby princess.

A pang darted in her chest, her breaths became shorter as a few tears fell from her checks.

This had been the plan, she reminded herself as she cast her blanket aside. As her feet hit the tilted floor, she brushed back a few lose strands- never allowing her eyes to move towards the sleeping child. Yet still the image of the bright eyed infant flooded her mind.

Her arms made their way towards her chest as she cradled an imagery baby. Though there was nothing but air in her arms, Dafne's mind flashed to the first time she held her daughter. Only two weeks prolonged.

"Look, father, she has your eyes." The moment that statement had escaped from her lips Dafne had greatly regretted it. Moreso as she seen her father turn up his nose at the tiny bundle.

Shaking her head wildly, Dafne dismissed the memory and made her way towards the wardrobe. Which was regrettably only a few feet apart from where the awaking child was. As she slowly paced towards the farside of the room, she found herself mentally running through the preparations for the upcoming Celebration of the Dragon. As her mind flashed with all the tasks still at hand, she found herself unaware that her bedroom door opened and a figure appeared in the doorway.

Clothed in a simply light coloured dress stood a small woman, her hands grasped around the sides of her dress. "Good morning, Princess Dafne," the voice echoed. Turing her head sideways, Dafne watched as the woman offered a curtsy.

With a smile of her own, Dafne greeted the lady in waiting just as she always did. Rather than their normal chatter, the uniformed woman offered a soft, and sad look. One that started on Dafne and then onto the small child.

In a soft voice, she clasped Dafne's hands into her own. "You are very strong, your highness. But…" her voice wavered, "No one would think anything less of you if you didn't lower your mask."

Dafne blinked once, and then twice. Her expression remained unchanged, it took all of her will to force a bright smile across her face and her softest voice. "I'm not sure what you mean, Odette."

The lady, Odette, allowed her own brows to arch ever so slightly and her grip on her princess' hands to loosen slightly. "Today is the day, is it not? Everyone's been preparing for the Solarian Royal Court's arrival later this morning."

Dafne nodded, "Indeed. King Radius and Queen Luna are coming for a late lunch in the garden. Mother wanted the name of the baker they used for their last gala for the upcoming Celebration. The cakes where divine." She paused for a moment and glanced towards the windows, outside the Domino flag was dancing in the wind. Yes, a lovely day for a garden gathering.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to start getting ready."

With a nod, Odette released Dafne's hands and ushered the princess towards the wardrobe. As a few different dresses where being pulled out for closer look, Dafne chanced a glance towards bassinette.

A notion that wasn't unnoticed. Odette, coughed slightly. "I don't believe you ever said what her name is."

"That's for her parents to decide."

Odette opened her mouth to speak, but stopped herself. Going off the look on Dafne's face she knew the two where both thinking along the same lines. That _she_ was the mother- er, birth mother.

With a smirk Odette snicker, "I just hope that poor dear doesn't end up with a strange name. Like Erakylon's prince- Sky. What kind of name is that for a child, moreso a future king nonetheless?"

Dafne covered her mouth with her hand as she laughed, truly for the first time in weeks. She had only recently meet the new heir to the kingdom right before summer's start. Though his eyes where as bright and clear as a summer skies, it was an unorthodox choice. As Dafne fussed with the hem of a potential dress, she found herself musing. "There's nothing wrong with more classic names…"

"I will agree to that, but there are so many names that are done to death. Elizabeth, Henry….please for the love of the flame tell me that wasn't anything like what you name the little princess." In response Dafne started to open her mouth, only to find Odette's finger inches away from her face. "Don't even tell me that you didn't even _consider a name._ "

At that Dafne twirled a lock of her hair, she couldn't deny that. With her voice hardly above a whisper she humoured her lady in waiting's request, "Vasilisa."


End file.
